Interoperability between the H.323 and Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) protocols provides for IP telephony. SRTP provides for sending encrypted media between endpoints. The SIP and H.323 signaling standards provide mechanisms for establishing SRTP flows. However, conventional mechanisms do not provide for the interoperability of SIP and H.323 to establish an SRTP session.